Experiment
by Mystic Fairy Tame
Summary: AU:Of course they knew, how could they not. It was their idea after all, never their son or his friends. They knew one of their children would want to go into the portal if it wasn't working, Jazz was smart, Danny was always looking around, even if he always acting like nothing was very important to him. darkeneddaybreak on tumblr
1. The beginning

**Hello and welcome to my fanfic based on both the cartoon Danny Phantom, and a sudden AU idea(it might already be a thing, but I don't care. It popped into my head) and I welcome you to read. It's not my first fic, far from it, but this will be more of a side project while I plan a bigger thing off to the side**

~Experiment~

"Are you sure Jack" Maddie watched him put the nails in the panel inside of the metal cylinder. "This is very," she paused as she touched a wall of the machine, her eyes blocked by her goggles from his view. He turned towards her, he watched her struggle to find words before speaking up, choosing his own words carefully

"Maddie, we don't know what it did to him, if we want to know anything" He paused as Maddie nodded. Her shivering catch Jack by surprise. "We don't have-" he began to offer, her interruption coming before he could gather his own thoughts.

"I need to know what it did, what changed. We had two children for a reason honey" She messed with a few wires, and then walking outside of it, Jack put a few things away as he sighed.

Truthfully, they needed to know. The government gave them that grant to find information, not to mess around with things they didn't know if they were real or not. It was either this, or lose everything. The house, most their projects research, and maybe even their standing within their social group of ghost hunters.

"Maddie" Jack stopped as she went to call the children down to show them the supposed to be the grand finally of their work.

"Jack." Maddie turned back to her husband with a sigh.

"If you're unsure" He reminded as he took her hand. He raised it to his lips as she frowned and turned back to the opening.

"I'm not, I understand the risk." She promised, "This will help us get what we need next, even if it doesn't end up the best" She shivered once more as she thought about what was to begin.

They called the children down, and began to explain everything. "This will allow us…" They both trying to hide their plans behind the enjoyment. Soon, it got to the point of turning the ghost portal, but it didn't turn on, both frowned, noting the light spark. Jack sighed. And then they walked away. They kept making sure to not turn around as they walked past their children. They heard footsteps echo as they started up to the first floor of the house and hopped it would happen soon.

Danny and Jazz looked at the thing as Jazz made her brother stay behind her. Away from the machine. "Danny" she turned back to her brother "Try to avoid this thing right now, I don't exactly know what it is."

"Ghost aren't real, snob" He muttered, walking back up the stairs with a roll of his eyes. Jazz sighed before chewing on her lip. She turned back to the thing of metal and wires., and if she were honest with to herself, nightmares. She took one last look around, noticing the many chemicals laying around the basement.

"I should keep an eye on this. Mom and dad are smart but" She rolled her eyes. "What was I thinking." She walked up the stairs, ignoring her own worries whelping up inside her throat.

A week went by without much mentions at dinner of the supposed ghost portal, Jazz was happy but it showed that ghost related things weren't off the board yet. Danny came home with bruises of bully's handiwork, but also joy in his eyes from his two best friend.

A second week passed as Sam hung out some more, watching the boys play the latest update of whatever game they had been obsessed with that day. Even some studying went on as Jazz would offer snacks, and then at being turned down Sam would explain it had animal product in it, but the boys took it and rushed to the raven-haired boy's bedroom.

It was just after three weeks when Danny explained the fail of a project in his basement, even as Jazz warned against it, knowing some ways this could go. She had a trip this week, her mom and her were going to visit a college, it was early but she needed to find her spot before it was taken.

Soon, just over a month they were told it never would work, Amity Park got their new hero. And Danny got a shock to his day to day life. Sam and Tucker vowed to stay by his side, and Maddie and Jack, well the kids were trying their best to keep them out of the loop.

And it would be a very long time before any of them knew even half of the truth, and many years before they could do a thing about it.


	2. A look into their minds

**Welcome to chapter two, It's sort of setting up I guess what is going on in their minds and the story. I am sorry about such a long wait, school was really busy (still is, I am buying time away from projects)**

* * *

Maddie sighed as she went over another piece of paper, sitting in front of the computer screen with a photo of the experiment from a month ago, to now, and she couldn't tell a large difference. Other than the ectoplasmic energy running through him. Their so. The experiment

"Mads" Jack appeared beside her, she jumped. She hadn't heard him. Her focus, it was still drifting towards the screen. She adjusted her goggles before speaking.

"It's nothing Jack, but that's the issue. If we are supposed to tell them by tomorrow night about the changes, and it's nothing, what will we do"

"They might give us extra time" He put a hand on her shoulder, his throat tightened as he watched the screen. nothing was different.

"Jack we've been wasting their time up to a month ago, it's been twenty years and we've been testing their- "

"Maddie, we still have time, plus-" He interrupted, putting both hands on her shoulders as she bit her lip. She went to speak, maybe to make him understand the issues of not having the information they needed when suddenly, it happened

Danny suddenly pulsed, like a heartbeat or ..oh no. Maddie jerked the keyboard towards herself and began typing, hoping to catch what was going on. Hoping that any information would hold them off. Hopefully even enough time to catch a real ghost. Maybe then they could help him.

She found the screen recorder and began describing what she was seeing, feeling both relief and fear fill her. This was the experiment, but at the same time it was her son. Jack watched closely as he picked up one of the ectoplasmic weapons they are created when the ghost zone had activated and jump started the project.

And then suddenly, it was calm. Danny was asleep once more and Maddie leaned back away from the computer, Jack lowered the weapon as she spoke. "All we need to do now is examine the data," She sighed as she hit print on the corner of the screen "and hope it doesn't happen again while we do so" She stood and began filing papers and writing things, lowing her goggles before going around the lab.

Maddie noticed Jack standing still, his eyes glued to the computer. "Mads" he watched the screen, it was opened the camera in both Danny and Jazz's rooms, while Jazz was curled around her teddy bear she made herself, Danny was curled on top of his blankets, his breathing coming in shallow takes. Maddie watched Jack touch the screen before sighing herself. He was so, so, she couldn't even think of a word to describe him sometimes.

They watched the screens for another moment, before getting back to work. They worked around the lab. It went on nearly for a hour when Maddie turned around to see Jack reaching towards the open portal. Maddie reached over and slammed the door shut, Jack jerkin back before turning to Maddie.

"Jack" Maddie sighed as she drew her hat down, pulling her goggles around her neck before walking closer to her husband. "We had to"

"Maddie, what if it-" Maddie held up her hand before looking back towards the portal doors. She ran her hand over it, feeling the tiny bumps in the metal.

"We need to enforce the metal Jack. Don't forget" she brought her helmet back up before turning back to her papers. They worked into the night, only shutting down when they noticed the time. Both Jazz and Danny would be waking up soon. Jack took another look at the screen as Maddie walked up the stairway, telling Jack to come to bed soon. The kids needed to think they slept all night.

"Hm" he noticed something on Jazz's side of the screen. Writing a few things down, Jack closed up the experiments they had going on beside the big one. He shut down the computers and made sure to put a lock on the screen and heading up the stairs. "Please" he mumbled as he shut the lights off.

He made it to the bedroom before turning to Maddie, already changed into her night cloths and laying down, For a second he thought she was asleep, before her eyes broke open and she sighed. He laid down beside her, ignoring the fact he hadn't changed.

* * *

 **please remember to review. I had a good part of this done before, like right after the first chapter was posted. As well as school, My laptop is being a bit, lets just say it's old and broken. still useable.**


End file.
